a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular heating sections which, when used in association with locks, loading docks, ferry slips, or the like, can be utilized to prevent the accumulation of ice on the walls of such structures.
B. Description of Prior Art
In the past, problems have been encountered during the winter months due to the adhesion of ice to concrete walls of navigation locks, loading docks, and ferry slips. The formation of ice, for example, within a navigation lock occurs as a result of the flow of ice into the navigation lock as a vessel enters the same. Lateral movement of the vessel within the lock towards the walls of the navigation lock compresses the floating ice against the walls of the lock, the resulting compressive forces causing the ice to adhere to the side walls of the navigation lock. The ice adheres to the walls at the water line over a height of up to five feet, with ice thicknesses reaching as much as two to three feet. The buildup of ice can have the effect of impeding navigation, particularly in navigation locks, due to the constant danger of large vessels becoming wedged in the locks. Similar ice formation, which also occurs at loading docks and ferry slips, interferes with the navigation of vessels at these locations.
In the past, the problem of ice accumulation has been overcome by manually chipping ice away from the concrete wall after its formation. Additionally, attempts have been made to utilize chemicals and flame throwers to melt the ice. However, these methods have been found to be very inconvenient and hazardous, as well as time-consuming and costly. Further, these methods of ice removal result in damage to the concrete walls, thereby necessitating repairs thereto.